Volume 12: Life Among Them
Volume 12: Life Among Them is the twelfth volume of Image Comics' The Walking Dead that includes issues 67-72. Rick Grimes and his group run across a new survivor called Aaron who escorts them to a new community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone led by a man named Douglas Monroe, who assigns each member of Rick's group a new job and also confiscates the groups weapons. Plot Synopsis Upon searching for food with Carl, Rick discovers a town overrun by zombies and the two are forced to turn around. Carl and Rick have a heart-to-heart talk about why Carl killed Ben and what they both must do to protect each other. Carl says that Ben was his friend but he was a threat to everyone and he pointed out that Rick knew it yet none were going to make the move. After regrouping with the others, Rick wants to test out the long range walkie talkie, because he is convinced they are very close to Washington DC. Eugene is reluctant to do this, claiming that the radio is "very delicate" and that he does not want to "use up the battery power". After a small fight over the device it is dropped on the ground revealing that there is no battery inside. Eugene admits that there were never any batteries inside. Furious, Abraham attacks Eugene in a rage, screaming about how people have died to bring Eugene to Washington because he thought he was important. Eugene defends himself by admitting that he has no positive qualities besides that he is a good liar and extremely intelligent. He begins to cry and apologizes to the group. After cooling off, Abraham and Rick talk about what to do now when suddenly another survivor comes to the group. The man is very calm and polite to them both, introducing himself as Aaron and says that he was just listening in on their conversation to see if they were hostile or not before approaching. Rick does not trust the newcomer and knocks him down and ties him up. Later, when the group has deemed Aaron safe enough and are heading towards his safe haven, they meet Eric. Upon his introduction, the group moves closer towards Alexandria, but find a flare going off in the sky. Abraham, Rick, and Aaron take the van down to help out the supply runners, Heath and Scott. Scott has broken his leg by jumping building to building, and zombies are slowly swarming the area. As Rick and Aaron help, Heath puts Scott in the van, a party of Alexandrian survivors drive in and shoot most of the surrounding zombies. The group reaches the Safe-Zone and enter the gates. Aaron introduces Rick to Douglas Monroe, who interviews him and makes him town constable. Douglas also informs Rick that weapons are not allowed in the Safe-Zone and confiscates his group's weapons. Rick later tells Glenn to get the guns back from the Safe-Zone's armory. A party is later held at the community to introduce Rick's group to the residents of the Safe-Zone. Michonne gets angry at the superficial concerns of the residents and shouts, "Worried? THIS IS WHAT YOU WORRY ABOUT?" at Barbara and leaves the party early. Credits Deaths *None Trivia *This is the second volume that does not contain any character deaths, alive or zombified. 12 Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise